newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of New Girl aired on FOX from 17 September 2013 to 6 May 2014. Synopsis The third season begins right where the second left off ; Jess and Nick begin a relationship, and after spending a couple of days together, they discover that a relationship like theirs will not be easy, given they already live together. Meanwhile, Schmidt has to make a decision between Cece and Elizabeth, and, unable to choose, decides to date them both and break up with one of them until he is able to sort himself out. Winston gets a new cat, a relationship that culminates in him treating it like a woman. Schmidt tells Nick and Jess to end their relationship, attempts to sabotage it, but they eventually make peace after he moves to another loft across the hall. Shortly after , Coach returns after his relationship ends and although Jess encounters some difficulty getting through to him, they begin a friendship. Cece and Coach date but it does not work out, and after a while Cece is able to be friends with Schmidt following her discovery of his two-timing plan. Winston has trouble figuring out what he wants to do in his life and ends up discovering that he wants to be a cop. Jess 's sister , Abby , comes to stay in the loft and to infuriate her sister, Abby and Schmidt start dating, even though Cece tells Schmidt not trust her, Abby finishes buying Schmidt a place for his " new business " and then breaks up with Schmidt , leaving him bankrupt and having to move back into the apartment. Coach gets a job at the school where Jess works , helps Nick with a lawsuit, and Nick and Jess end their relationship. Cast Main Cast *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day (23 episodes) *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller (23 episodes) *Max Greenfield as Schmidt (23 episodes) *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop (23 episodes) *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh (23 episodes) Special Guest Cast *Damon Wayans Jr. as Coach (17 episodes) *Prince as Prince ("Prince") Recurring Cast *Curtis Armstrong as Principal Foster (5 episodes) *Jessica Chaffin as Bertie (4 episodes) *Steve Agee as Outside Dave (4 episodes) *Linda Cardellini as Abby Day (3 episodes) *Jamie Lee Curtis as Joan Day (3 episodes) *Merritt Wever as Elizabeth (3 episodes) *Brian Posehn as Biology Teacher (3 episodes) *Angela Kinsey as Rose (3 episodes) *June Diane Raphael as Sadie (2 episodes) *Brenda Song as Daisy (2 episodes) *Rob Reiner as Bob Day ("Birthday") *Josh Gad as Bearclaw ("Birthday") *Gillian Vigman as Kim ("Basketsball") Guest Cast *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Caroline ("Exes") *Jon Lovitz as Rabbi (2 episodes) *Ben Falcone as Mike (2 episodes) *Dreama Walker as Molly ("Nerd") *Eva Amurri Martino as Beth ("Nerd") *Mark Proksch as Dan ("Nerd") *Alice Wetterlund as Hostess ("Double Date") *Riki Lindhome as Kylie ("The Captain ") *Derek Waters as Mike ("The Box") *Jillian Armenante as Eileen ("The Box") *Marty Ingels as Pickled Patron ("The Box") *Taye Diggs as Artie ("Coach") *Bob Gunton as Ed ("Basketsball") *Clayton Kershaw as Himself ("Prince") *Alessandra Ambrosio as Herself ("Prince") *Ana Beatriz Barros as Herself ("Prince") *Lais Ribero as Herself ("Prince") *Adam Brody as Berkley ("Exes") *Connie Sawyer as Oldest Woman in the World ("Sister III") *Alexandra Daddario as Michelle ("Mars Landing") *Kerri Kenney-Silver as Captain Jan Nortis ("Cruise") *Oscar Nuñez as Doug ("Cruise") Episodes DVD *'The Complete Third Season' of New Girl release on September 2, 2014 in Region 1, October 3, 2014 on Region 2, September 8, 2014 on Region 3 and December 3, 2014 on Region 4. The DVD includes the 23 episodes of the first season divided on 3 discs. Trivia *The season of New Girl was announced by FOX on March 4, 2013. Photos S03_01.jpg S03_02.jpg S03_03.jpg S03_04.jpg S03_05.png S03_07.gif Notes and References Category:Seasons